The Maid
by Alpha Wolf Gothic Angel
Summary: the sterlings get a maid and that maid is like no other. I usually write about love so alexander and elisabeth may end up in love. i absolutly love raven and alexander as a couple but i wanted to try something new.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander's POV

I was driving home after raven and I's date, I had just dropped her off and I saw my bedroom light on " that's odd" I said to myself. When I walked in I saw my mother in the library I said "mom who's in my room?" my mom sat up and said "Alexander, today we got a new maid her name is Elisabeth. She has had a hard time growing up, so please don't be rude please." I said "Mom I won't, ok I am going upstairs and where is Elisabeth I would like to meet her?" my mother said" she is upstairs cleaning your room". I walked up the stairs and I was at my door and I heard a sound, it was some amazing music, I know it wasn't the skeletons. One thing I noticed it didn't have any words I thought to myself" wow I have never heard any music like that" than I heard some amazing singing. I walked in my room was spotless than she noticed me she jumped a little and said "Oh hi I am guessing you are Alexander Sterling," I replied "Yes, and I am guessing you are Elisabeth" she replied with "yes that is my real name but you can call me by Elisa if you would like" than she said "I should go settle in it was very nice to meet you".

Elisabeth POV

I walked down the hall to my room I guess, than I opened the door I saw three boxes that weren't opened I started settling in. I had put my picture board up I hung all of my old pictures except for two pictures. I sat there I stared into the two pictures, the first one was of me and my old bff and the second one was of me and my mother and my little sister. I didn't notice but a couple of tears strolled down my cheeks I heard someone clear there throat I looked over and saw Alexander I sat up real quick and wiped my tears. He walked over and sat next to me on the couch in the guest room he looked up at me and said "are you ok?" I said "you probably don't want to hear a Childs sob story" he said "its ok I have nothing else to do" I said "well I wasn't born a vampire, I was bit. I grew up a normal child I had a great best friend and a mother, father, brothers and sisters. Around my second boyfriend on are second date he bit me. We weren't on scarce ground though, he left the next morning. When I told my family I had to leave so I wouldn't hurt them or my best friend I told my friend " I am sorry I have to go live with my great aunt in new York" after that I lived in big cities for a while I took up cleaning for a job. Then I came here and got the job here." He said "Wow u have had a long hard life haven't you" I replied with " Yes, I miss them all dearly" a couple tears streamed down my cheeks he said " it's ok I understand I have never even fit in with my own kind" I looked up and said " really?" he said " ya" I hung up the pictures of my family and said " thanks for making me feel better" he went out and said " good night Elisa" I laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke early the next evening so I got up and changed into my new uniform it was a knee high skirt with a black and white t-shirt and I put on my monster boots. Then I walked down the stair case and Jameson was already awake I said "good morning Jameson" he said "good morning ms Elisabeth" I asked him "do you need any help?" he said "no thank you, you can go set the table though" I smiled and said " ok " he handed me five sets of silverware and five plates and five goblets I said " aren't there only four of the sterling's?" he smiled and said " Mr. Alexander's girl friend is coming over for dinner" I smiled and said " ok thank you Jameson" I walked out and set out the plates silverware and goblets. Then Alexander came walking down the stairs and said "good morning Elisa" I smiled and said "good morning Mr. Sterling" he laughed and said "wow you know you don't have to address me by that" I smiled and said "it's part of the job" than his little sister Athena (also known as stormy) came down I said "good morning Ms. Athena" she smiled and said "good morning Elisa" I said "breakfast should be done in a little while" then I walked into the kitchen and the doorbell rang I am guessing Alexander got it he said " hi raven" she said " hello Alexander" then Mr. and Mrs. Sterling walked down the stairs Mrs. sterling said " oh hello raven we were so delighted when we heard you would be coming to dinner" I am guessing she smiled. I walked out and said "dinner is served" raven looked at me oddly and Alexander said "raven this is Elisabeth are new maid, and Elisabeth this is raven my girlfriend" I said "it's a pleasure to meet you" I held out my hand and she shook it. I showed them all to their seats I poured blood into the sterling's goblets and soda into ravens I went back into the kitchen and helped Jameson push out a heavy squeaky cart I helped serve the steaks. After they all ate raven and Alexander were going to a club and Alexander said "hey Elisabeth since your new here do you want to come to the club with us" I said "no thank you I need to clean your sisters room and help Jameson clean the dishes" Mrs. sterling said "oh go ahead dear you are new to here so you should take a break" I said "really?" they all nodded and I smiled and said "ok let me go change" I quickly changed into some black jeans and a black skeletons t- shirt plus my monster boots I put on a light coating of eyeshadow on . I walked down and said " thank you Mr. and Mrs. Sterling Alexander and raven for allowing me to go" we walked out Alexander said " come on we will drive you there" I said " no thank you I will run" he just shrugged I got there three minutes before they did we walked in and I said " wow this is stellar" raven saw three girls standing by the dance floor and Alexander saw two guys by the pool tables Alexander said " hey I am going to hang out with the guys ok" raven said " hey Elisabeth I can show you my friends if you want to meet them" I said " sure thanks"


End file.
